


不义超米蝙 （NC 17 无cp向）

by MAXBB



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXBB/pseuds/MAXBB
Summary: 存文
Kudos: 4





	不义超米蝙 （NC 17 无cp向）

布鲁斯走进监狱，没想到等待他的是这样的画面，他那背叛使命的亲生儿子像条狗一样被拴在超人的特殊牢房边上，原本鹰一般锐利清明的碧绿色眼睛浑浊不堪，身上只穿了件白色的破旧狱衣，下半身沾着肮脏的血迹，一丝不挂。而超人也没有穿任何衣物，他坐在玻璃壁的边缘，手掌贴着冰凉的透明墙壁，湛蓝的眼眸里满是无可奈何。几年暴政统治和监狱里遭受的侮辱也没有夺去超人神明一般的气质，他不做表情时悲悯高洁如天神。

这一尊完美的神明塑像在看到蝙蝠侠时产生了裂纹，天空和大海的颜色变得深沉，他微笑着看着蝙蝠侠，语气带着让人无法忽略的讽刺：  
“你就是这样对待你的儿子的？把他丢进监狱不管不顾，任由他被罪犯们羞辱强奸？你的监视器呢？布鲁斯韦恩AKA蝙蝠侠！”  
布鲁斯眼皮跳了跳，勉强才稳住自己的表情，他看向躺在地上的狼狈的似乎是失去意识的达米安，内心翻涌苦涩。他忙着重建家园，却忘记了监狱里曾经的朋友和亲人。布鲁斯后天形成的性格使他适合承载愧疚，虽然是达米安背叛在先，可他还是忍不住自责。可蝙蝠侠又太理智，他不可能像超人一样因为家人的受伤或离去而建立独裁世界或者作出其他报复举动。达米安固然让他心疼，却也无法使他崩溃。蝙蝠侠在父母死去的时候就崩溃过一次，布鲁斯少爷的内核从此被一只黑漆漆的大蝙蝠占有。  
“我会处理的，克拉克，你的衣服呢？”布鲁斯问。  
“为了保护你的儿子的肠子不被操烂，我脱了，以此来取悦他们。”淡漠的超人说道，这样耻辱的事情在他口中如吃饭睡觉一样平常，这让布鲁斯不敢去想自己曾经的挚友和儿子在监狱里经历了什么。他本以为以达米安的本事在监狱里立足不是问题，然而他高估了罪犯们的下限，低估了人们对曾经的独裁者与其爪牙走狗的仇恨。  
超人赤裸的雕塑一般的完美肉体和特殊牢房边上像从垃圾堆里翻出来一样的二代夜翼对前来拜访的蝙蝠侠过强的控制欲发出无声的嘲讽。

蝙蝠洞一如既往的安静，只有几只蝙蝠发出煽动翅膀的声音。  
蝙蝠电脑泛着电子质感的幽蓝色柔光，蝙蝠侠坐在电脑前，自虐的看着监控记录，这是达米安韦恩和卡尔艾尔的受难史。达米安大概是被人打断了几根肋骨和一条腿，他像死了一样被拖到超人的特殊监狱，狱警们为罪犯开路。这位曾经的刺客联盟继承人、蝙蝠侠之子、二代夜翼脖子上被栓上了沉重的金属质地的项圈，项圈上延伸出来的锁链紧紧镶在超人监狱不远处的地面上。他们说走狗就要有走狗的样子，乖乖给他失败的daddy看门。达米安继承了塔利亚的异域风情和布鲁西宝贝的英俊，有着翠绿的眼眸和蜜色的肌肤，这在监狱里可不多见。渣子们看向他的眼神从愤怒变为玩味，最后变成饥渴。罪犯们七手八脚扯下达米安脆弱的裤子，分开他的大腿，健美流畅的肌肉只能成为更好的取悦工具，身上分布的令人胆寒恐惧的伤疤也成了装饰物。  
达米安失去了父亲的庇护，好在他还有一位“父亲”—超人站了起来，他站起来的动作是如此冷静，带着他以往漂浮在空中时那赏心悦目的优雅从容，他出声制止犯人们对那孩子的暴行，他也只能做到这样。  
罪犯们被这位前统治者吸引，他们先是畏惧然后是嘲笑他的无能为力，就像面对达米安一样。这些人堕落太久，不能奢望他们还有能够被称为良识的东西。他们把达米安惯到透明的墙壁上，当着超人的面强奸他的门徒，逼迫超人脱下衣服做那些下流的动作，只有这样他才可能保住达米安一条小命。  
无聊又暴虐的监狱迎来了专属于他们的娱乐，他们可以一边操达米安，这个曾经头颅高昂的坏小子，然后一边欣赏超人的色情表演，甚至还能看达米安和超人隔着玻璃安慰彼此。原本曾经站在世界之巅的两个男人比廉价红灯区专做双飞生意的双胞胎妓女都不如。  
监狱的罪犯们亲手制造了一场堕神狂欢。

“布鲁斯，你该休息了。”提姆，布鲁斯身边唯一留下来的孩子，他扶着布鲁斯宽厚疲惫的肩膀劝解道，当代的韦恩家族已经失去了迪克、阿尔弗雷德，达米安背叛，红头罩也不会再回来，偌大的庄园只剩下他们两个人。提姆无法接受再次失去一个家人，千疮百孔的世界也无法承受失去蝙蝠侠的苦难。  
这不是你的错，提姆看着的虽然已经褪去制服却依然是蝙蝠侠的布鲁斯韦恩在心里默默说道。他没有说出口，因为他知道布鲁斯不会听。  
蝙蝠侠并非神明，他只是一个凡人，一个压抑的殉道者。他肩负着一个世界与其他更多的东西，压力却无处发泄。

哪怕被人类害死了妻儿，被人类捧上神坛又被人类摔落地狱，超人还是爱着人类。是人类先让这位神之子失望，所以神之子选择采取了极端的手段统治人类，剥夺他们的自由甚至是自主思想。但这并不代表他不再爱人类。氪星已经不复存在，地球是超人的第二故乡，他爱地球。超人像一个大家长，他给自己的孩子禁足，但不代表不爱自己的孩子。超人拥有的力量太大，他完全可以做一个无情冷漠的人间之神，可他却被人类影响，因人类而崩溃，走上异途。布鲁斯深知这点，这也是他再一次出现在监狱里的原因。  
布莱克尼亚来访，唯有氪星遗孤的加入才能勉强一战。

听完布鲁斯的来意后，克拉克只是说了一句：“布鲁斯，你们需要我。”

达米安也被暂时的放了出来，他又穿上了夜翼的制服，拿起双棍站在超人身后，重新变成了那个傲慢的二代夜翼。他跟着超人和蝙蝠侠来到孤独堡垒，他听从超人的话像个乖巧的孩子，这是布鲁斯从未享受过的待遇。

“达米从来没有喊过我父亲。”享受黄太阳照耀的克拉克突然说道，达米安从被他遣去处理一些设备，这里只有他和布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯心头为之一颤，他渴望亲情，十二岁在犯罪巷的经历让他心口有了一个无法被填补的大窟窿，他不知道如何正确的爱一个人，可他仍旧渴望亲情。  
“达米在梦里喊你的名字。”  
“你比我更适合做他的父亲。”布鲁斯说着，抿唇。他知道达米安需要的是什么，是毫无保留的爱，是信任，是宽恕，是包容，这些他从没有彻底的满足过他的血亲儿子，克拉克比他做得更好。  
“我确实更适合，但我终究不是他的父亲，他也不是我的儿子，布鲁斯。”克拉克叹息一般的回答。在那段疯狂的独裁岁月中他们互为替代者，但是后来他们也发现其实谁也代替不了谁。克拉克的儿子随他的妻子和城市被炸成灰烬，达米安内心深处认定的父亲也只有布鲁斯韦恩一人。

蝙蝠侠享受这个，和超人并肩作战的感觉，哪怕他们有很长一段时间的敌对也无法掩盖他们就是世界最佳搭档的事实。以蝙蝠侠为军旗，以超人为炮弹，无往不利。  
耳畔听着蝙蝠侠低沉的曾经被绿灯侠戏称为喉癌的声音，超人感到怀念，那是他们回不去的从前。超人听着蝙蝠侠的命令飞速冲向骷髅状的巨大飞艇，穿着三原色的外星遗孤听从黑暗骑士的指挥冲向反派，好像当初的一切从未发生。蝙蝠侠看着熟悉的画面，几乎要热泪盈眶。但是他知道，这只是一段短暂的合作，战争结束后他们还是对立的双方，不是一方获胜就是两败俱伤，蝙蝠侠摸着万能腰带的一侧，里面藏着一柄金色的氪石匕首：地球无法经受也无法再次接受一个独裁者。  
战争虽然艰难但也取得胜利，布莱克尼亚被击溃，超人被氪石锁链束缚，蝙蝠侠都还没来得及拿出他的氪石刀。  
“没有东西能永远困住我，除非用死亡。”超人傲慢的昂起头，转身步入异度空间的通道，留下这句让人如芒在背的话。  
“而我们会做好准备。”蝙蝠侠回答，目送自己曾经的挚友步入更为危险的监狱。

经历一场共同的战役，超人因为他不知悔改的独裁思想被送至更远更安全的监狱，其余参与地球保卫战的罪犯则得到了释放，只有一个人。  
达米安跌跌撞撞走到布鲁斯面前，小臂并拢举到他面前。  
“你自由了”。布鲁斯不解的看向达米安，心脏仍不由得抽痛。达米安被送到他身边的时候不过才到他的腰，现在却已经和他差不多高了，时间流逝，他竟然想不起除了夜巡和互殴他和达米安之间还一起做过什么事。  
“你还不知道吗？这个世界除了超人没有人值得我追随。”达米安别扭的说，“你也勉强算一个。”  
布鲁斯错愕，他究竟把他的儿子养成了什么。  
达米安从来无法成为独立的个体，布鲁斯也好塔利亚也好，从未教导过达米安思想的独立，因为他本生看起来是如此的自立。十八岁的男孩有无可匹敌的智慧与力量，却不知道没有指导或者是命令该如何生存。


End file.
